The Good, The Bad and the Magic
Kaldoor's evil twin brother, Kalsack kidnap Mr. Peabody and Gerti and trapped them inside the the glass of jar and it's up to Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Sherman, Wendy and Stretch whose needs Kaldoor's help to save them. Plot Once upon a time in the People's Republic of China, the Chinese witches and warlocks Ming-Huaxing, Bei-Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin, YunKoi-Po, Dodureiyo and Nei'er are discovering that Kaldoor has a twin brother named Kalsack once and he was planing to capture Mr. Peabody and one of Wendy’s aunts, the Witch Sisters and he will trapped them iside a magic glass jar so he can be better than Kaldoor. At the Witch Cottage, one of the Witch Sisters, Gerti and Mr. Peabody were on the butterfly hunt, looking for a butterfly when they see Kalsack, who has a magic glass jar and he opened a cap and suddenly, captured Mr. Peabody and Gerti, shrinks them small and carries them inside of the jar. When Sherman and Wendy came, they see Kalsack trapped his dog-dad and her aunt in a magic glass jar so they must warn Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper immediately. Meanwhile in Whipstaff Manor, Rocky and Stretch were having a conversation until Sherman and Wendy came and tell them that Kalsack kidnap Mr. Peabody and Gerti and trapped them inside the jar and Bullwinkle and Casper came and they heard what Sherman and Wendy said so the six of them must see Kaldoor immediately. When they see Kaldoor in the hut, they told him that Mr. Peabody and Gerti were been captured by his evil brother Kalsack and Kaldoor can’t believe it because his parents told not to trap any magic users in the jar so Kaldoor, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Sherman, Wendy and Stretch can find Kalsack and where’s he‘s taking the jar which holds Mr. Peabody and Gerti immediately. Meanwhile at Kalsack‘s lare, Gerti demands him to let her and Mr. Peabody out of the jar right now, but Kalsack refused them to free them, so he will keep them in there forever. Then suddenly, it was Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Sherman, Wendy, Stretch and Kaldoor came and they came to stop him and rescue them and Kaldoor demands his twin brother to let Mr. Peabody and Gerti go, but Kalsack didn't want to free them so the battle is about to begin and then the gang came to fights him until Huaxing and Shanying and Friends show up with Kibosh and he is not very happy so he grabbed Kalsack and then took him away to the dungeon. After that, Stretch open the jar and free Mr. Peabody and Gerti, then his brothers, Stinkie and Fatso and her sisters, Gabby and Fanny show up and they are so worried about their oldest sister and they didn’t know where she was? Mr. Peabody told them that she was okay, but Ming-Huaxing, Bei-Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo and Nei'er smiled at the gang and told them that they all did a great job so they all returned home and they lived happily ever after. Category:Season 1 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:Peabody's Improbably History episodes Category:The Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show episodes